Someone Hurt, Someone Sacrificed, Someone Rescued
by Crypt Heart
Summary: A story set many years on after the fall of Beyblade, when the technology and bitbeasts were lost. Beyblade is still a prominent sport, but now new Beybladers must come forth and bring back the power of the sport to the world.
1. Chapter 1: Day one!

**Chapter 1: Day one!**

The sound of the alarm clock was unbearable as the sound screamed, cutting through the silence that lay like a blanket across the large room. The piercing sound was enough to get any thirteen year old boy, and Alex was no exception as he thumped the bed and sat up sharply, his duvet falling forwards from his chest.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He swore loudly and was greeted with a thump on the wall.

"Shurrup!" Came a muffled reply from his sisters bedroom. He slammed his hand down on the still screaming alarm clock until it went silent. Alex was the normal kind of kid, blonde hair with the common short back and sides style, however with a relatively long top. His eyes were grey and his skin quite pale…though that was his own fault, he hadn't been in the sun in a while.

If it wasn't for the school work he hadn't been keeping up with, he'd probably look a little more healthy but for now…he did not. He clambered out of bed, he wasn't a fat kid, but he wasn't scrawny either. He was often medium height, yet he considered himself shorter than the rest…weird because some considered him shorter too…

He opened his door to see a mousy blonde haired mass swing into the bathroom down the hall. He thumped the door post and turned back into his room, his head still hung in tiredness, he wasn't destructive per se but that alarm clock really hadn't helped matters.

"Alex! Breakfast! Now!" His mother called up from downstairs. His shoulders slumped, he'd barely turned around…he was going to get dizzy at this rate, he turned back around and still clad only in his grey shorts and t-shirt that he used as bed wear, he began his slow traipse down stairs. His mind was filled with that heavy grogginess that some get on most mornings that they go to bed late…point was…he still had half a math text book imprinted on his face.

He walked into the kitchen, "Mo-," He was cut off by a loud shriek and his mother turned around sharply.

"Don't do that to me…you scared me half to death," She scolded, his face turning to an expression of some sort of annoyance. His mother was five foot five inches tall, and around seven stone. She looked like an older version of his sister, mousy blonde hair, grey eyes…except the eyes, he had those. Those ghostly grey eyes, "What are you doing, stop staring at me and…wait…you haven't had a wash." She grabbed his chin, "Or brushed your teeth, combed your hair have you? No didn't think so…get to it, or no breakfast!" She said. Alex stumbled in a slight daze, why did his mother have to be so forceful in a morning…he knew that it was school, but geeze…the teachers were at school not here…

He climbed the stairs as a streak of mousy hair swung past him. He blinked, "Sophie…how many times have I told you not to ride the banister down stairs!" Their mother called. Sophie groaned as she headed into the kitchen. Alex grinned, nice to see someone else getting it in the neck.

"And wipe that smile off your face Alex," His mother called loudly. He growled as his sister laughed…loudly as if rubbing it in. He sulked and stomped off upstairs, how did she know he was smiling? Upstairs seemed quiet again, as the blanket of silence had resumed its place, quietly Alex padded off to the bathroom to sort himself out…after of course, taking a set of clothes from his draws.

He emerged from the bathroom fully refreshed, dressed and ready to face the day. He wasn't a morning person, but after he'd sorted himself out, he couldn't care less. Just as he had walked half way down the stairs a mousy streak rushed past him…and stopped. Alex's hand was on his sisters collar.

"Hasn't mom already told you not to go up the stairs when someone's coming down?" He let her go and she fell up the stairs.

"Dammit I'm gonna shred you to pieces!" She stormed into her room, she as about twelve, not really much younger but enough, she was as tall as he was, she was good though, her grades were nothing special, but they weren't bad either, she scored pretty average, just a little above. Just like him, but he'd still be able to outsmart her on every occasion…unless it was a morning.

He calmly swung around the end of the banister and headed quietly into the kitchen.

"Breakfast is on the table," A voice called and Alex looked to the table and saw it, pancakes. Awesome, a smile plastered over his face as he sat down to eat, "And when you've done that, you can get to school." Already half way through his pancakes, he thought about a number of things, his education yes…his friends…yes…but there was also one other. He wiped his mouth as he finished, grabbed a shadowed object from out of a glass cabinet followed by his bag and set off.

"Later!" He hadn't always been bouncy, but he was always relaxed and friendly enough. His sister scrambled down after him performed a roll as she tripped on the last step, grabbing her bag on the way out she stood up just as he shut the door. It had been a while, but it was back to school now after the holidays, he wondered just what school would be like now, whether anyone had changed or not. Sophie headed out in front, she had dressed herself in a pair of baggy jeans and a tight fitting top, probably for the movement, she wasn't exactly the type to stay still, and she loved sports.

"Oniisan..." She called him her elder brother in Japanese, she didn't normally use the honorific term but either way…

"Yes?" Alex called as he caught up to her a little more.

"How good have you gotten?" Sophie asked, Alex smiled and walked on that wasn't for her to find out later. The streets had stayed the same of course, the cracked pavements, the wooden houses, the spacious gardens, the barking dogs, the fences, no nothing had changed here except the trees had leaves on them. He sighed as Sophie walked next to him, they didn't normally talk…and normally…they didn't have to. They knew each other quite well, though their mother didn't know about it, she always thought they were at each others throats…and they were…in the house. Neither of them liked being inside all that much but alas there was little they could do about it.

"So you think schools changed any?" Alex asked his sister to break the silence. Sophie beamed.

"Maybe…it's the people in it I'm bothered about!" She was eager, it was evident in her face and she was most likely already ready for the playground.

The noise of the school could be heard a few blocks away, the screaming, the shouting, the laughter, the cheering, the wailing…just the noise of school. He smiled as he heard the screaming…the screeching and the grating. Though, it the sound wasn't human it was mechanic, there would be sparks flying already. He set off at a run suddenly breaking step from his sister.

"Come on!" He called loudly, "It's already begun!" Sophie gave a small jump for joy and took off after her brother. Alex used to hate it, he used to think it was stupid and pointless, but then he'd gotten hooked when Sophie had asked him for help, he'd had a little knack for it although no one knew quite what to make of this knack, since it was a truly pointless game really. Then again…was it?

They rushed through the gates of the school not only had the crowds gathered but they'd already crowded into two distinct rings, the teachers wouldn't be able to do anything about it, not that they'd want to for another hour. They started school earlier than most to let students have fun before they started the real lessons, even some of the teachers helped.

Alex and Sophie looked at the crowds.

"She's in that one…" Alex said cryptically. Sophie looked at him puzzled.

"She who?" Sophie questioned, she had her suspicions but Alex was already making his way in there, the girl was one of the top players. He didn't actually compete with the rest of them,, not normally at least, and no one knew he was even into it, let alone any good.

"Elisa Greyhorn," Alex confirmed and pushed some of the crowd out of his way, "Come on guys, sis wants a look." Sophie was known as a good strong player so people naturally parted when they heard Alex's words. The crowd parted, but it was still shadowed towards the centre, sparks flying every so often as the started closer. He grabbed his sister by the collar and pulled her up front, in front of him.

Then there was a sudden flash of light as two objects suddenly came together and Sophie's eyes lit up.

Although there was no point in the sport, the two participants usually competed for pure strength and style of tool to win rather than any sort of strategy that might help…that's why Alex didn't compete, it wasn't enough of a puzzle for him. Yet he felt his sister tremble underneath him, this strength was astonishing and the battle ended with a spectacular climax as one grey blur sliced straight through the other.

"Finished…" Alex said, but he knew that from the start, "Elisa will be declared the winner…"

Sophie looked up confused.

"How can you…?" She couldn't tell the objects apart they were near identical…just ordinary conical shaped objects, one was lying on the ground in half, the other, still spinning. However, the announcement came.

"Elisa Greyhorn…Wins!" The crowd cheered at the announcement and then the crowd intensified on one side before a group of boys started ushering people away. Alex grinned as the loser picked up his blade. He used to be the top in the school, but now…he walked away lonely, the crowd still being pushed back from Elisa. A voice interrupted him from his Reverie.

"I heard your prediction…you managed to tell who's blade was who's even during the battle," It was a female voice and he turned around to see the brown haired girl standing tall, "Only the experienced can do that…even I can't half the time."

Alex shrugged lightly, "I don't have any time for it myself, but it was the way your attacks ended, they're always the same and the opponent ends up trapped within five spins of the circuit." He shoved his hands into his pockets as the girl stood slightly confused, she knew something wasn't right, but she couldn't say exactly what it was.

"So Elisa…thinking about entering the national tournament?" Sophie piped up, she knew all about this stuff, and that was the type of thing that he kept well away from, he didn't like getting involved with publicity. Elisa turned her attention to the girl, she'd get to Alex later.

"Actually yes I am…wanna battle?" She asked and Sophie almost bounced off the wall with glee. He, Alex laughed, thankful that earth had gravity, Sophie was the most hyped up girl he knew. The two made their way to the dish and held out an object each that looked almost like a gun with a long piece of wire coming out of the end closest to the user. Something strange was connected to the bottom.

"3…2…1…." The two girls called out loudly attracting a little attention from the crowds of people again, "LET'S BEYBLADE!" After all that is what the sport was, a world wide sport of spin tops something so low level it was unbelievable, it had hit some decades ago when it had just suffered a huge downfall and Beyblading was near ruined. However, now…now it was coming back harder than ever with the simple spin top toys. Back to the old design, made from metal and came in four parts, the core, the base, the defence disk and the offence disk. His mother had told him stories about it, about just how powerful it was. Not that he believed her. Yet it wasn't hard to believe that something more came about, but her wild stories were too far fetched for him to believe. Perhaps when he was younger. 

Inside the two beyblades launched at each other randomly, one was pink the other grey and they kept coming together and bouncing apart. The ground with sheer strength in the centre to start with fighting for the middle, but now…now it was case of who had the strongest blade, the most endurance.

He sat down at the edge and watched, the hypnotic dance was indeed entrancing and it led one to believe they were actually in control, but the actual fight lasted only a few minutes and already a crowd had gathered watching the fight. Normally there were three rounds per battle but this fight wasn't going to be three rounds.

Some of the crowd ooh'ed and aah'ed at the fight as Sophie had set up her blade quite well, it was set up for maximum speed and endurance rather than attacking, so if she kept away she could perhaps out endure the girl. That wasn't to be, a final unlucky, yet fatal blow set Sophie's toy flying out of the stadium and into Alex's hand as he caught it in mid air before it hit someone in the crowd. Elisa looked like she had a little sweat on, had she been worried?

Alex stood up brushing his trousers off from the playground gravel that stuck to him, then he handed the blade back to Sophie, "Looks like you got thrashed." He said lightly, though it wasn't down to the strategy, it was just down to luck this time and she'd drawn the short straw.

"So are you going to battle me now?" Elisa said pointedly at Alex, her real reason for battling was so that Alex might feel some disgrace and want to up hold the family name. She was in for a big disappointment.

"No chance, I've no blade," He lied, "And you'd wipe the floor with me." Which was probably true but he didn't really want to say anything that might big him up, he just didn't want to battle her, he beamed to reassure her, but it didn't look like it was washing.

"You're lying." She stated and walked away. Alex scratched the back of his head with a smile. She was right. His blade was in his back pocket right at this moment and his launcher in his bag. He shook his head as the crowd dispersed.

"Why is it, that I say something and everyone wants to battle me?" He laughed and Sophie looked at him quizzically, "I thought you said you'd give me some pointers…" Alex licked his finger and hung it in the air for a moment while considering his reply to that.

"Alright, give me your blade and launcher." Now she really was confused, he had his own didn't he? She didn't mind though, he'd used it often enough just to show her how to launch much, much faster than she could before, and a few techniques to allow her blade to go faster upon launch, "Watch this…" Alex murmured as he launched the blade at a certain angle, he handed the launcher back to her as the blade launched along the gravel not even caring that it was bumpy or so it seemed, and it was heading to a brick wall.

"What! My blade!" She said racing towards it, Alex took only two steps forward as the blade wobbled and altered its angle taking in maximum air under it and lifting it slightly. The blade spun at the base for a moment trying to figure out what to do before shooting up the wall. Aerodynamics were a useful tool if you knew how to use them. The blade launched up the wall and then shot backwards when the wall ended and it had nowhere else to go.

"Reverse polarization…" Alex said. Because of the built up air pressure when it released as the wall ran out, the blade would be slung backwards and into his hand. He caught it deftly. There was now a little crowd watching, "Hey Sophie, watch what you're doing with your blade!" He called out. Sophie turned on her heels.

"HEY!" Then she realized she was holding the launcher…she was slow…but not that slow, "Eheh…" She laughed and came back. Alex handed back her blade just as the school bell rang loudly. If it wasn't for the cold air coming straight down the wall, and then at him, he doubted whether he'd be able to use that technique again. Perhaps there was a way to do something that would eliminate these requirements? That was something to think about sure, but what? Well it was time for school either way so he headed in.


	2. Chapter 2: After School

**Chapter 2: After School**

The bell rang loudly throughout the school as it fell silent like the calm before the storm, and then…with little warning…there was an almighty roar of cheers and laughter as finally school had ended. A storm or students later came rushing out of the doors much to the teachers disapproval. Even now they had little control over the students, not that they wanted any more, they sat still and listened during lessons, and occasionally they brought their homework back…completed too…half the time.

However, the perils of being a teacher never even tinkered on the edge of the young students minds. Eventually the flood of students that filled the play grounds disappeared as various parents came to take their children home and in the disappearing crowd stood Alex, watching calmly as everyone rushed about. Soon the play ground would be empty and no one often stayed behind, perhaps a few of the teachers, and those who had agreed to do after school work…he doubted anyone would stay behind today though.

Sophie stood by his side, her skirt flicking too and fro in the wind as the storm of students rushed past. She was waiting for her brother though, since he was the only one who was taking her home, she'd let her friends disappear home by themselves, with promises that she would call them later. Not if Alex had his way she wouldn't. He had other plans as the school once again fell silent, the wind rushing throughout the playground in front of the school kicking up a dust storm here and there. There was a gentle scratching towards one side as the caretaker started sweeping the play ground.

"Hey Alex…" Sophie said after waiting the full half an hour it took for the whole school to empty, and now the caretaker was cleaning up ready for tomorrow. Alex remained still for a moment remaining silent as the wind ruffled through his hair. Sophie frowned, "Well if you're just going to stand there like a dork…" She set off at a run towards the gate that was still open for the time being.

Click-click-click

A sound came from behind Sophie but she didn't quite hear it, she thought it was the care taker doing something, perhaps tapping the ground. Her eyes widened as something small and sharp zoomed past her at hit the gate as it curved round. The gate slammed shut as that small object zipped through the air with a distinctive whirring sound. Her head turned, but her hand slipped to her pocket and there was a gentle sound as the loose stone moved beneath her feet as she turned in mid run. Her hand drew up from her side pulling along with it her launcher with her blade already attached and she launched in mid air straight for her brother in a certain menace as her expression changed from one of shock, to bewilderment, then to annoyance.

The sharp clash in the air of the metal grinding together was unmistakable and she grimaced as the object met her beyblade and both flew off to their respective owners.

"When did you learn how to do that!" Sophie demanded and Alex having caught his own lowered his hand back down to his side and he opened his eyes calmly. In his other hand was his launcher, home made and no where near as strong as the latest commercial ones.

"Surprised you did I?" Alex said. In fact it was as before, aerodynamics had played a huge part in that strategy but that couldn't always be the case, he'd have to stop that eventually. Since many indoor arenas didn't have any wind. Sophie picked up her own beyblade and stood rigidly suddenly angered, her brother wasn't that good…

"Alright…you and me, lets go!" Sophie said readying her beyblade.

"My thoughts exactly," Alex replied as they moved at the same speed connecting up their launchers as if they were extensions to their limbs. They launched without warning at exactly the same time in exactly the same manner, and although fifty feet apart the two blades clashed violently in the centre the sparks showered the ground and the caretaker was resting his hands on his sweeping brush as he watched.

Alex's blade was a dark blue with silver spiralling out from the centre, it had a particular design that meant it was faster but now had an increased offensive rather than defensive. Although that wasn't his own style. The two blades spun off in opposite directions taking a break from each other, but the gravity of the energy that was in play here and the way the play ground had formed due to years of this sport, the two blades came clashing back together. Alex wasn't playing to win, he was playing to help improve his sister who seemed to think this was a full on battle, well…he only had some knowledge of aero-dynamics rather than anything else, and contrary to viewers, he didn't have control over the beyblade, as much as he'd like to.

The two blades shot back to their owners suddenly with a particular down thrust of air pressure, both owners a little surprised by the heat the two blades had thrown out.

"Come on," Alex said running past his sister, "Let's go home, dinner's almost ready." And then he was gone with his sister trailing him out of the school and down the streets. They were near empty with the odd pedestrian blocking their way here or there. She started speaking when she caught up.

"I thought you hated this sport?" She said as he'd mainly despised it, but now he seemed really good at it rather than how he used to teach her. Alex smirked as he ran the dust kicking up behind them.

"I still don't like it…but you want to do well at it, and I want to help," Alex replied taking a shortcut down an alleyway, "I think I might know a genius who might be able to help out as well."

"Who?" Sophie asked, she was interested now but she couldn't figure out who the hell it was, he didn't hang around with anyone, and he rarely spoke to anyone on the phone…so what was he planning?

"You know Ryuu don't you." Sophie's eyes narrowed.

"But…he hates Beyblade with a passion…"

"Because there is limited control…the match is over in virtually two minutes if that…the record for the longest spinning…commercially available beyblade is about two minutes…imagine being able to make your blade balance out…and being able to make it endure for times up to an hour…or perhaps longer." Alex said quietly. He knew what his sister was like, she'd need proof of this, "To him…a challenge is a challenge."

"That's impossible!" Sophie replied as the came to their front door. Alex opened the door with his key and them both in, it seemed the parents weren't home yet. He glanced at the clock, they were home earlier than expected. He headed off into the kitchen.

"Get everything set up downstairs and I'll bring some sandwiches down until mom gets home and that he was planning to do, they could then get to training again…well, Sophie's training. Rushing downstairs, his sister disappeared taking only a moment to shed her bag and her shoes in more or less the same instant.

Alex however made his way into the kitchen again. It was a nice kitchen, big enough for the family of four, yet small enough to handle, and he handled it magnificently, he knew where everything was off by heart, even if his mother changed things round to confuse him. The cupboards were made from strong oak and fastened using some of the best materials known. Well, that had been a request before the marriage apparently, that the kitchen be one of the best, regardless of the rest of the house.

He took the bread out and prepared a few slices, taking the butter, the ham, the cheese, the pickle…all out of the fridge and placed them where he could reach them, then he drew out his moms knife draw.

"Alright!" He said noticing their gleaming state, "Mom's sharpened them." He took out a knife and started cutting, chopping, spreading and pasting away. The sandwiches were ready and on a tray a few moments later, with two glasses and a jug of juice on top. He also grabbed a couple apples that were fresh in, she'd probably been shopping and had to go out again. Ah would luck have it no? Without further thought or reflection, he took the tray in one hand, the jug in another and made his way downstairs.

Even though they were in a suburban house, he loved it since there was a basement that was mainly for them, although, he'd transformed it lately using help from his father into a Dojo type place without the mats, and a little place off to the corner where there was a small computer for homework and the like. Although it was more than likely used for research on new beyblades and their designs.

As he reached the bottom step, he stopped as an out of control beyblade hit the wall and stuck in it with a thud. He sighed, she still didn't know how to handle her strength yet but he'd turn that around soon.

"Alright I think moms gone out, but here's food," Alex said taking the next step down into the basement. His sister jumped for joy as he placed the food on a nearby desk where they would both be able to get at it. What was his sister's fascination with the beyblade though? He couldn't quite understand it, he didn't quite get the bond she had either.

"You were talking about Tao Ryuu weren't you…that tramp who never wears any descent clothing." Alex nodded that was the same person indeed, but she was judging from appearances again, it never ceased to amaze him just how much humanity needed first opinions of someone.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," Alex returned a reply, but his sister was ready for that reply.

"But he leaves in East District…I mean come on, the houses there are trash and they're all idiots." He laughed.

"I'll take you to his home later if you want." Alex said as he took a sandwich and started munching on it. She scoffed and took a swig of her juice. She walked defiantly across the well lit room to her beyblade, took it from the wall and put it in her launcher.

"Sorry but I don't like fantasists like him…he even says he owns a company. Like I'll believe that," Sophie said and launched her beyblade clearly annoyed. Alex didn't reply he just took the computer chair and sat down watching her practice. They had no homework today so they were okay for today to just sit and practice.

"Pull your arm back a bit more…" The training began and then there was no stopping them as the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes into hours, and the sandwiches diminished, and the juice was drunk. There were a few more dents in the wall by the time they were finished, but she still didn't understand any of the aerodynamics or how the blade reacted when it hit the floor. For the most part it was indeed random, but not all the time…sometimes if you just paid attention…you could predict.

He turned on the music and then he started to show her over the next few hours as daylight turned to night and then they were being called up for baths and showers before supper. They hadn't had a proper meal, but he'd fed them pretty well so far and they'd eaten from school anyway, so they weren't hungry as such, but then supper came and they were hungry, in fact when they sat down to the feast that had been prepared much to their parents surprise, they ravished through it.

"What's come over you two? Didn't you have dinner at school?" Their mother asked.

"We did…" The two replied in unison both stopping at the same pace

"But?" Their mother prompted.

"They've been down stairs practicing," Their father finished in his cut military uniform, he was home for the night tonight, "Mrs Tao has told me that you've been talking to her son." He looked at Alex and he beamed.

"Well yeah, we've become somewhat friends," Sophie sat stunned, how did she not know about this, at what point had she been away from her brother? There was a week yeah, but he'd gone with the scouts or something per mothers orders to take a break from each other each year, and that worked out quite well because then she got to go out with her friends without feeling the need to be with her brother…and it was that, she did need to be with him. In truth she hated being away from him and he was her best friend and she was his…she hoped.

She was. He always thought of her first and foremost and he never made an error on that, even when starting his friendship with Ryuu, he had her in mind.

"Good, everyone needs friends in this day and age," He said mystically as he ate his supper. Sophie was baffled, and equally baffled was their mother but their father didn't seem to notice this sudden confusion although it did seem quite topical to the family. Alex pushed his plate away from him slightly, indicating he was no longer hungry.

"I've finished my meal, please excuse me." Now Sophie was worried as she watched Alex get up and leave under the watchful gaze of their father. What had happened? She couldn't figure it out…she'd have to go and ask him tomorrow.

Alex made his way up the stairs slowly to his room, he hated to do that to his sister, but his father was questioning him and taking this route out would cause the least damage. He headed up into his room quietly and shut the door behind him, his room was dark but the curtains hadn't been shut and thus the moonlight pooled on the floor.

"Gomen…" He apologized to no-one in particular and changed into his pyjamas and slid under his covers, did his father know what he was doing? He hoped not, he wanted to keep this secret. Alex doubted Ryuu would have said anything, and as Alex buried his head in the pillow these thoughts annoyed him immensely but soon he found the comfort of sleep, and the land of dreams in the night.

Something warm…soft…welcoming…nearby…his dreams were a little random but then again people were being like that lately. Although it was quite amusing actually. No one generally came near him or his sister because they were so much together. He felt a hand on his shoulder and his eyes opened waking from a dream that he knew would turn bad if left to continue.

"Alex-sempai…" A soft whisper…a soft hand and Alex moved over as she crept in alongside him. Nightmares were horrible things, but he had the feeling he wouldn't be sleeping for a while as his sister snuggled up to his form, "Can I ask what's wrong?" He assumed she felt pushed out and he didn't want to hide any secrets from her so he started talking.

"I've made somewhat friends with Ryuu…he's not who you think he is…he just likes to show that image, don't know why…" Alex said, his sentences shortened because his eyes were still closed and was hoping sleep would come to claim him once more. However, Sophie would have none of this.

"What's going on?"

"I'll show you tomorrow…after school…should be ready…" And sleep claimed him once more followed quickly by his sister. They hadn't slept together like this for years, but then again, she hadn't had a nightmare for years.


End file.
